The Powers of A Pokemon
by FantasyLover91
Summary: When Ash, Brock and Misty were walking through the forest one day they find an injured Manaphy lying on the ground. They think that its just an ordinary Pokemon. But it isnt. This Manaphy is special.
1. Chapter 1

The Powers of a Pokémon

Chapter 1

Haley was walking through the forest looking for Pokémon to capture.

She had been on her journey for about four months now.

She loved meeting and capturing Pokémon and becoming friends with her caught Pokémon.

When she stepped through the clearing she saw a man standing right in front of her.

He wore a white lab coat.

He smiled when he noticed her walking towards him. "Hello what's your name?"

"I'm Haley." She replied. "What's yours?"

He ignored the last comment. "Well maybe you can help me with something Haley. I'm doing an experiment and I need someone to help me with it."

Haley shook her head. "No thank you. I don't think I'm the right person that you're looking for. I'm busy at this moment."

She turned and began to walk away.

Suddenly the man grabbed her around the neck and held onto her tightly.

"Oh that's where your wrong sweetheart." He said as he grinned at her. "I think that you're perfect for this experiment that I'm preparing for."

"Let me go. Let me go or else I'll scream." Haley threatened. "I'm not warning you again."

He laughed. "Go right ahead my dear. No one can hear you out here in the middle of this forest besides the Pokémon. Were in the middle of the forest and no one will be able to help you out here. Now were going to have a little Pokemon battle."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"A Pokémon battle just to get to me?" Haley replied. "That's just pathetic."

"If you lose you will come with me and if you win then you are free to go. Does that sound good to you? Let's have a six on six battle how does that sound to you."

"If I win you let me go?" Haley asked. "You'll leave me alone if I win?"

The man smiled and nodded.

"You promise?"

"Promise." The man replied. "But I must warn you my Pokémon are very strong."

"So are mine." Haley sighed and nodded. "Fine. I guess that I have no choice if I want to be free. I'll have a battle with you. Now let me go." She said as she got out a poke ball. "Go Misdreavus."

The man pulled out a poke ball. "Go Persian."

"Misdreavus use Shadow Ball." Haley said.

"Persian dodge and use Bite." The man said.

"Misdreavus vanish then use Payback."

"Persian stop it by finishing it off with Thunderbolt."

The attack hit Misdreavus and knocked it out.

Haley brought it back to its poke ball then brought out another one. "Alright go Mightyena."

The man smiled. "Persian use Bubblebeam."

"Mightyena dodge and finish it with Shadow Ball."

The attack hit Persian and knocked it out.

The man brought Persian back to its poke ball then brought out another. "Go Golem."

"Golem use Rock Blast." The man said.

"Mightyena dodge and use Iron Tail."

"Golem dodge it and finish it off with Earthquake."

"Mightyena try to dodge the attack."

Mightyena was to slow to dodge it and ended up getting hit and knocked out.

Haley brought it back to its poke ball and brought out another. "Go Luxio."

"Golem use Rock Throw."

"Luxio dodge and use Thunder Fang."

The attack hit Golem but didn't do anything.

The man laughed. "You should know that electricity doesn't have any effect with ground."

Suddenly Luxio started to evolve.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haley smiled. "My Luxio evolved into a Luxray."

He smiled. "That still won't do you any good. My Pokémon are far more powerful than yours will ever be. And I'll prove it. Golem use Rock Blast."

The attack hit Luxray and knocked it out.

He laughed. "I told you so."

Haley sighed as she returned it to its poke ball.

'I must win this battle. I refuse to lose to this guy.' She thought as she pulled out another poke ball.

"Go Meganium."

"Very good. Ground against grass."

Haley ignored him. "Meganium use Vine Whip."

"Golem quickly dodge the attack."

Golem's body was too slow for the attack and ended up getting hit and getting knocked out.

The man returned Golem to its poke ball and brought out another. "Go Machamp."

"Meganium use Razor Leaf." Haley said.

"Machamp dodge it and grabbed it with your hands and finish it off with Seismic Toss."

Machamp obeyed the man and used its attack on Meganium which knocked it out.

Haley returned to its poke ball and brought out another.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You only have two poke balls left." The man said.

"Alright I'll use my Pokémon that I first caught." Haley said. "Come on out my old friends. Gardevoir and Charizard."

He laughed. "So were doing a tag battle now are we. Very good."

He brought out another poke ball. "Go Cloyster."

"Alright my friends it's all up to you on how this battle will end." Haley said. "Charizard use Flamethrower on Machamp and Gardevoir use Magical Leaf on Cloyster."

"Machamp, Cloyster dodge it and Cloyster use Ice Beam on Charizard."

"Charizard fly up into the sky to dodge the attack."

"Cloyster use your Ice Beam to follow it."

Cloyster's attack hit Charizard and froze it.

Haley gasped. "Oh no."

She brought Charizard back to its poke ball. "You did your best my old friend."

The man laughed. "Now you only have one more Pokémon to battle with. I can't wait when this is over and I get you all to myself. Machamp and Cloyster finish Gardevoir off with an Ice Beam and a Vital Throw."

The attack hit Gardevoir and knocked it out.

Haley returned it to its poke ball. "You tried your hardest my friend."

"Now you're coming with me."

Haley shook her head as she backed away from him. "I'm not going anywhere with you." She said as she turned to run away.

"You're not getting away from me that easily. Machamp, Cloyster don't let her get away."

Machamp and Cloyster ran after Haley.

Cloyster used its Ice Beam to freeze one of Haley's feet which caused her to trip over onto the soft grass.

The man laughed as he walked towards Haley. "You can never get away from me."

"Please don't do this." Haley said.

The man kneeled down next to her and hushed her. "You don't have to worry about a thing. Soon it will all be over."

He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and put it over her mouth and nose knocking her out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haley woke to find herself tied to a table.

Her arms were tied above her head.

"Ah I'm glad to see that you're awake." The man said as he walked beside her. "Shall we begin?"

"What are you going to do to me?" Haley asked.

He chuckled. "You shall see soon enough." He replied as he grabbed a needle and stuck it into her arm.

Haley frowned. "I feel strange." She said as she looked up to her arms.

They were changing shape.

Then she noticed that her whole body was taking a different form.

The man laughed as she took a different form.

"Welcome to your new body Manaphy."

**Sorry that this chapter is really short.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A year later….

Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Misty were walking through the forest when suddenly they heard a strange cry.

"What was that?" Misty asked as she looked around.

"I don't know but I think we should check it out." Ash said as he ran towards the noise with Brock, Pikachu and Misty following him.

They found Team Rocket cornering a pokemon.

Brock gasped. "That's a Manaphy. It's a really rare pokemon. There are so few of them left. Why would one be out here in the forest?"

"Who cares about that right now Brock. We gotta save it from Team Rocket." Misty said. "That poor thing looks hurt."

Ash nodded as he turned to Pikachu and said. "Pikachu use ThunderShock on Team Rocket."

Pikachu nodded and used ThunderShock on Team Rocket which sent them flying into the sky.

Misty walked up to the Manaphy who immediately stood and took a couple of steps back.

"It's alright." Brock said. "We only want to help you and treat your injures."

"It looks like its scared of us." Ash said.

"We won't hurt you Manaphy." Misty said. "You can trust us not to hurt you."

Manaphy turned and ran into the trees.

"Should we go and look for it." Ash asked.

Brock nodded. "Come on we need to go and look for it. That Manaphy looks in pretty bad shape. We need to help it."

Ash and Misty nodded as they followed Brock.

As they ran into a clearing they saw a girl lying face down on the ground.

Misty, Ash and Brock ran over to her and turned her around.

"Is she alright?" Misty asked.

Brock nodded and gently shook the girl. "Hey wake up."

A second later the girl slowly woke.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes thank you I'm fine."

"What happened to you?" Misty asked.

"I….I don't know." She replied. "I was walking through the forest when something attacked me. I have no idea what it was."

"What's your name?" Brock asked.

"It's Haley."

"My name is Ash and these are my friends Pikachu, Brock and Misty."

"It's nice to meet you all." Haley replied. "Do you mind if I come along with you? I'm all alone right now and I would love company."

Brock nodded. "Sure. You can come with us."

"Do you have any Pokémon?" Misty asked.

Haley shook her head. "No I'm still thinking if I should be a trainer or not."

"You should." Ash said. "It's fun to meet different types of Pokémon."

'Tell me about it.' Haley thought.

Later that night they made camp underneath trees and made a camp fire.

"So what brought you to the woods?" Ash asked.

Haley shrugged. "I was walking to the next town and I thought to go through the forest for a short cut. I thought that nothing would harm me if I walk through the woods for a short cut but something did."

"Was it a Pokémon?" Misty asked. "We saw one earlier that was hurt. It was a Manaphy."

Haley gasped. "Isn't that a legendary Pokémon?"

Ash nodded. "We wanted to help it but it was too afraid of us."

"You never know." Haley replied. "It might just come back."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the morning they set out only to be attacked by Team Rocket.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

"We know that you have that Manaphy and we want it." Jessie said. "So hand it over to us."

"But we don't have it." Misty said. "It ran away from us when we wanted to help it."

"Don't lie to us girl." James said as he got out three poke balls. "Go Yamask, Growlithe and Mime Jr.

Jessie brought out three poke balls as well. "Go Woobat, Seviper, Shellder."

"Haley get behind us. We can handle this." Ash said as he got out a poke ball. "Pikachu go, Go Bayleef."

Misty got out two poke balls. "Go Politoad and Togetic."

Brock also got out two poke balls. "Go Croagunk and Sudowoodo."

"Yamask use Shadow Ball, Growlithe use Flamethrower and Mime Jr use Mimic to copy Growlithe's attack."

Brock, Misty and Ash told their pokemon to dodge the attack.

Suddenly an Ice Beam came out of nowhere and froze Team Rocket's Pokémon.

"Where did that come from?" Misty asked as she looked behind her.

Haley was standing behind them with her hands in the air.

She was frowning at Team Rocket. "Don't you dare hurt them Team Rocket." She said as she took a different form.

A second later she changed into Manaphy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ash's eyes widened. "Haley is really the Manaphy we saw today."

Manaphy frowned again at Team Rocket before raising its hands. "Shadow Ball." It cried in a small voice.

The Shadow Ball hit Team Rocket which sent them flying into the sky.

Manaphy changed back into Haley who fell to her knees.

She looked up at Ash, Misty and Brock who were staring wide-eyed at her.

"How?" Misty asked.

Haley sighed. "I was experimented on about a year ago and the experiment changed me into a Pokémon."

"So your part Pokémon." Brock said.

Haley nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry I ran away from you when we first met. I wasn't sure whether to trust you or not. I wasn't sure if you would use me for your own gain. I find it hard to trust anyone since I was turned."

"Do you know who changed you?" Brock asked.

Haley nodded. "His name is Giovanni."

Ash, Brock and Misty gasped together.

"You mean the leader of Team Rocket Giovanni." Ash said.

Haley nodded. "Ever since I ran away from him his been using Team Rocket to search for me and bring me back to him."

"So that means that we have to protect you from them." Misty said.

"We'll do it." Brock said. "We won't let them get their hands on you."

Haley smiled. "Thank you. I really don't want to go back to that man."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That night when they settled down Haley told them her story.

"So do you know what happened to your Pokémon?" Ash asked.

Haley sighed and shook her head. "No he properly still has them. I miss them so much. They were my best friends."

"So can you change at will?" Misty asked.

Haley nodded. "Yes but if I'm under stress then I won't be able to change back until I've fully calmed myself. When I first got changed it took me nearly three days just to calm myself."

The next day they walked away from the camp when suddenly Team Rocket came out of nowhere and attacked them.

"Give us the girl." Jessie said.

"I'm not going with you." Haley said.

Misty and Brock got out a poke ball.

"Go Marshtomp." Brock said.

"Go Dewgong." Misty said.

"Go Pikachu." Ash said.

"Guys I need to help you." Haley said.

Ash turned to face her.

He could see her shaking and knew that she was about to turn.

"Haley you need to stay in your human form and stop shaking."

Haley sighed as she stopped shaking. "Fine."

Jessie brought out her 2 Pokémon and James brought out two.

"Go Seviper and Shellder." Jessie said.

"Go Yamask and Growlithe." James said.

"Yamask use Night Shade and Growlithe use Flamethrower."

"Seviper use Poison Tail and Shellder use Aurora Beam."

"Protect." Haley yelled from behind them.

Brock, Misty and Ash turned to see Haley turning into Manaphy.

"Haley turn back." Ash said.

She stubbornly shook her head. "You need help. I'm not going to change back. Don't worry Ash. They won't capture me."

Meowth laughed as he grabbed a remote. "That's where you're wrong."

He pressed the button and a huge hand came out of nowhere and grabbed hold of Haley (Manaphy) and brought it back to Meowth who grabbed a cage and put Manaphy inside and locked the door.

"Let me go."

"Let her go." Ash said.

Team Rocket laughed as they got into the air balloon and flew off.

"No." Ash said.

Brock put his hand on Ash's shoulder and said. "Don't worry. We'll get her back. Let's use our Pokémon to search for them."

Misty and Ash nodded as they each pulled out there poke balls.

"Everyone go and search for Team Rocket." Brock said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jessie, James and Meowth walked into the Team Rocket headquarters and walked to Giovanni.

"Boss we finally found her." James said as he held up the cage.

Giovanni laughed as he walked towards the cage and looked inside.

Haley (Manaphy) slunk towards the back of the cage.

"Finally." He said. "You had been hard to search for my old friend but I finally have you back where you belong."

Manaphy whimpered. "My…. My friends will come for me."

Giovanni looked to Jessie and James and asked. "Is this true?"

Jessie nodded. "They might be able to find this place."

Giovanni laughed. "Then let them come." He said as he placed Manaphy on a table and walked towards the shadows.

Jessie, James and Meowth followed him.

"I think that this is the place." Brock said as they walked towards a large building.

Ash and Misty nodded as they walked towards the doors.

"Let's go in and save Haley." Ash said.

They came to a dark room.

"Haley are you in here?" Ash called quietly.

"Ash, Misty, Brock is that you?" came a small voice. "You shouldn't have come here."

Ash took a step forward.

"No get out of here while you still have the chance." She said. "It's a trap."

Brock, Misty and Ash gasped together as the lights were turned on and Giovanni stepped forward with Jessie, James and Meowth behind him.

He laughed. "You really think that I'll let you take my creation."

"Why do you want her secret so badly?" Misty asked.

He shrugged. "Because if I don't then other people will take her away from me. It's best to keep her locked up in this cage where nothing will come to hurt her. Then I can use her to take over the world."

"Giovanni I challenge you to a six on six Pokémon battle." Ash said. "If I win then we get to have Manaphy. But if we lose then we walk away without her and we'll won't stand in your way."

Giovanni laughed. "Very well I accept."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Ash what do you think you're doing?" Misty said.

"It's the only way to save Manaphy Misty. Don't worry. I promise you that I won't lose to him. We'll get Haley back in no time." Ash replied as he turned to Giovanni. "Go on. You can go first."

Giovanni smiled as he pulled out a poke ball. "Go Meganium."

Manaphy's eyes widened. "That's my Pokémon. His using my Pokémon. My poor friends."

Giovanni laughed. "Don't worry Manaphy. I've kept good care of them."

"Ash even if they're my Pokémon you still have to defeat them." Manaphy said.

Ash nodded as he pulled out a poke ball. "Go Infernape."

"Meganium use Razor Leaf." Giovanni said.

Meganium looked at him and frowned at Giovanni. "Meganium."

"Do as I say or else you worthless Pokémon." Giovanni said.

"Meganium its ok my friend." Manaphy said. "You're doing this for me."

"Mega." It said as it nodded its head and turned back to Ash and Infernape.

"It looks like Meganium knows who Manaphy really is." Brock said.

Misty nodded in agreement.

"Meganium use Razor Leaf." Giovanni said.

"Infernape dodge and use Flamethrower to finish it off." Ash said.

Infernape's attack hit Meganium and knocked it out.

"Worthless." Giovanni said as he returned it to its poke ball and brought out another. "Go Luxray."

Ash returned Infernape to its poke ball and took out Bayleef. "Bayleef use Body Slam."

"Luxray dodge then finish it off with Hyper Beam."

The attack hit Bayleef and knocked it out.

As Ash returned Bayleef to its poke ball he brought out another. "Go Swellow."

"Swellow use Aerial Ace." Ash said.

"Luxray dodge and use Thunder fang."

"Swellow dodge and finish Luxray off with a Quick Attack."

The attack hit Luxray and knocked it out.

Giovanni returned it to its poke ball and brought out another. "Go Mightyena."

"Swellow use Wing Attack."

"Mightyena dodge and finish Swellow off with a Shadow Ball."

The attack hit Swellow and knocked it out.

Ash returned it to its poke ball and brought out another. "Go Glalie."

"Mightyena use your Shadow Ball again."

"Glalie dodge and use Ice Beam."

The attack hit Mightyena and froze it.

Giovanni returned it to its poke ball. "Go Misdreavus."

"Glalie use your Ice Beam again." Ash said.

"Misdreavus vanish to avoid the attack then use Shadow Ball."

"Glalie use your Ice Beam to stop its attack."

Both the attacks hit and caused an explosion.

When the smoke cleared both Glalie and Misdreavus were unconscious.

Giovanni and Ash returned their pokemon to their poke balls and brought out another poke ball. "Go Gardevoir." Giovanni said.

"Go Infernape." Ash said.

"My old friend." Manaphy said.

Gardevoir turned to Manaphy and her eyes went wide. "Gardevoir."

Giovanni turned to Jessie and James. "Cover it up. We don't want any more distractions coming from there."

Jessie nodded as she covered the cage up.

"Gardevoir use Thunderbolt."

"Infernape dodge it then use Fire Spin."

"Gardevoir use Protect then use Magical Leaf."  
"Infernape burn the leaves away with Flamethrower then use it to finish Gardevoir off."

The attack hit Gardevoir and knocked it out.

Giovanni returned it to its poke ball and brought out his last one. "Go Charizard."

They heard a whimper coming from the covered up cage.

Ash returned Infernape to its poke ball and looked to Pikachu. "Are you ready Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded as he jumped to the ground.

"Charizard use Dragon Claw."

"Pikachu dodge it then use Volt Tackle."

"Charizard fly up to dodge it."

Charizard flew up into the sky to dodge the attack.

"Charizard use Fire Fang."

"Pikachu dodge it then finish this battle of with Thunder."

The attack hit Charizard and knocked it out.

"The battle is over Giovanni." Ash said. "I won. Now give Manaphy back."

Giovanni laughed. "It's never over. I still have one last Pokémon left." He said as he walked over to the cage and pulled off the covering. "Now you have to battle my creation."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I…. I will never battle for you Giovanni." Manaphy said.

Giovanni smiled. "Oh yes you will because you are my creation and you will have no choice but to listen to me." He laughed. "And you know the best part about all this is? Once you ended up fighting him you'll have a mind of a pokemon. You'll have no other choice but to obey me then."

Ash, Misty, Brock and Manaphy gasped together.

Giovanni opened the cage and grabbed hold of Manaphy. "Now go to the battlefield."

Manaphy stood in front of Giovanni.

"I will not fight her." Ash said.

"You…. must." Manaphy said.  
Giovanni laughed. "You see? She's already becoming one with her Pokémon side. Manaphy use Water Pulse."

Manaphy obeyed without question.

"Pikachu dodge it and use Thunderbolt."

"Manaphy dodge and use Ice Beam."

"Pikachu dodge the attack and use ThunderShock."

"Manaphy dodge it."

Manaphy struggled to stay firm.

Brock gasped. "Somewhere deep down she's still there."

"Do as I say Manaphy!" Giovanni said.

Manaphy dodge the attack.

"Now use Shadow Ball."

"Pikachu dodge it then finish this battle with Thunder."

The attack hit Manaphy and knocked her out.

"I win." Ash said. "Now give Manaphy back to us."

Giovanni laughed as he put Manaphy back to its cage. "What makes you think that I'll still give it back so easily?"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

The attack hit Giovanni, Jessie, James and Meowth and blasted them high in the sky.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ash, Brock and Misty ran over to the cage where Manaphy shrunk back as they approached her.

"It's alright Haley." Ash said. "We're your friends."

"Manaphy." She said.

"She doesn't recognise us because she's too under her Pokémon mind." Brock said.

"Haley it's us." Ash said. "It's Ash, Misty and Brock."

Manaphy tilted its head. "Mana…."

Brock opened the cage and Manaphy slowly walked out.

"It's ok. You can trust us." Misty said. "Come with us and we can help you."

Manaphy nodded as she jumped into Misty's arms.

They made camp under a shelter of trees.

"Do you think she's calmed down enough?" Ash said to Brock and Misty.

Brock nodded. "She looks calm enough."

Misty turned to Manaphy. "Manaphy do you think you're able to turn back now."

"Mana…. sh."

"Sh?" Brock said. "You guys heard that right?"

Misty and Ash nodded together.

"A….sh." Manaphy said.

Ash gasped. "Guys I think that she's trying to say my name."

Manaphy closed her eyes and a second later she turned back to Haley.

Haley hugged them each in turn. "Thank you for saving me."

Ash smiled. "Were glad that you're ok."

Haley gasped. "But what happened to my Pokémon?"

"There properly still at the headquarters." Brock said.

"We have to go back for them." Haley said. "I won't leave them behind."

Brock, Misty and Ash nodded as they walked back to the building.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They found six poke balls on a table.

Haley ran over to them but just before she could grab them Giovanni came out of nowhere and grabbed hold of Haley.

"Let her go." Ash said.

Giovanni laughed. "No Manaphy will always be in my grasp."

Ash turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu use…."  
"No Ash if you use Pikachu's attack than Haley will get hit as well." Brock said.

"Oh yeah." He said. "Then what do we do?"

Ash's eyes widened as he saw Haley's hand went ice hold.

Haley winked at him before the ice went onto Giovanni's body and froze him solid.

Haley shrugged out of his ice-cold grip and grabbed her poke balls. "Let's get out of here." She said as she ran out.

As they ran into the forest Haley turned to Brock, Ash and Misty.

"Would you like to meet my friends?"

Ash, Misty and Brock nodded together.

Haley smiled. "Alright come on out my friends. Meganium, Luxray, Mightyena, Misdreavus, Gardevoir and Charizard."

Haley's Pokémon hugged her in turn.

"So which was your first Pokémon?" Misty asked.

"I got Charizard as a Charmander then after I went out on my journey I soon found Gardevoir as a Ralts. They become my best friends as are my other Pokémon."

"Gardevoir." Gardevoir said.

Haley's eyes widened in surprise.

"What is it?" Brock asked.

"I…. I can understand them."

"That's not surprising since your part Pokémon now." Misty said.

"What are they saying?" Ash said.

Haley smiled. "They want to battle you Ash. They want to join you on your travels and as do I."

Ash smiled. "Very well."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Haley returned her Pokémon to their poke balls.

"Go Pikachu."

Haley smiled. "Go Luxray."

"Luxray use Thunder Fang." Haley said.

"Pikachu dodge it and use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Luxray you use Thunderbolt as well."

When the two attacks collided smoke went everywhere.

When the smoke cleared it showed that Luxray and Pikachu were both unconscious.

Haley returned Luxray to its poke ball while Misty went to grab Pikachu.

"You did your best my friend." Haley said as she grabbed another poke ball.

"Go Bayleef." Ash said.

"Go Mightyena." Haley said.

"Bayleef use Razor Leaf."

"Mightyena dodge and use Shadow Ball."

"Bayleef dodge and use Vine Whip."

"Mightyena dodge and finish it off with Iron Tail."

The attack hit Bayleef and knocked it out.

Ash returned it to its poke ball. "Go Swellow."

"Mightyena use Bite."

"Swellow fly into the air to dodge the attack then use Aerial Ace to finish it off."

Haley smiled. "Nice try Ash but I'm afraid that won't work. Mightyena stop its attack by using Shadow Ball."

Mightyena's attack hit Swellow and knocked it out.

Ash brought it back to its poke ball and brought out another. "Go Glalie."

Haley brought Mightyena back to its poke ball and brought out a different poke ball. "Alright come on out my old friend. Win this one for me Charizard."

"Glalie use Ice Beam."

"Charizard avoid the attack then use Dragon Claw."

"Glalie dodge it then use Water Pulse. Full power."

The strong attack hit Charizard and knocked it out.

Haley returned it to its poke ball.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You did a great job my old friend." She said as she grabbed another poke ball. "Alright go Misdreavus."

"Glalie use Ice Beam."

"Oh no were not fooling for that again." Haley said. "Misdreavus disappear to avoid the attack then use Psybeam."

The attack hit Glalie and knocked it out.

Ash returned it to its poke ball. "Go Buizel."

Haley returned Misdreavus to its poke ball and got out another. "Go Meganium."

"Buizel use Ice Punch."

"Meganium dodge it then use Solarbeam."

"Buizel try to dodge the attack." Ash said.

Haley laughed. "You know that Solarbeam will be impossible to dodge."

"What?"

"You'll see."

Buizel tried to dodge the attack but the Solarbeam followed Buizel and ended up hitting Buizel and knocking it out.

Haley giggled as Ash returned Buizel to its poke ball.

"You see I trained my Meganium to make its Solarbeam follow its targets movements."

"Smart." Ash said. "Alright go Infernape."

Haley returned Meganium and got out a poke ball. "Alright go on my friend Gardevoir."

"Infernape use Flame Wheel."

"Gardevoir dodge and use Thunderbolt."

"Infernape dodge and use Flamethrower."

"Gardevoir use protect then finish this battle off Psychic."

The attack hit Infernape and knocked it out.

Ash smiled as he returned Infernape to its poke ball. "You won."

Haley smiled back and nodded. "We get to go with you."

Misty nodded. "And maybe we can find you a cure as we travel."

Haley nodded. "Maybe."

"We know someone who maybe could help you." Ash said.

"Is he close by from here?"

Ash nodded. "He lives in Pallet Town and is a very good friend of ours. Professor Oak. Pallet Town would take a while to get to from here but it will be worth it. He'll know what to do."

Haley smiled. "Then let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So you really think that this Professor Oak guy could really help me?" Haley asked as they settled down for the night.

Ash nodded. "And by tomorrow we will be in Pallet Town."

"You can trust Professor Oak Haley." Brock said. "He won't use you like Giovanni."

"He has a kind heart." Misty said.

"Well if you say so then I'll trust him."

The next day they walked into Pallet Town.

"So where is his house?" Haley asked.

"Close by." Ash said as he turned to Haley.

He could see that she looked nervous.

"Are you alright?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah it's just that this is my first time walking into a town since I was turned."

Misty stopped and hugged her. "It will be alright."

When they reached Oak's place Ash turned to Brock and Misty. Haley and I need to go in there by ourselves. Can you wait out here for us until we get back?"

Brock and Misty nodded as Haley and Ash walked into the house.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Professor Oak. It's me Ash."

Professor Oak poked his head around the corner. "Oh Ash hello there."

Ash smiled. "Professor I wonder if you can help us with something."

"What is it my boy?"

Ash turned to Haley and said. "Show him."

Haley gulped and nodded before changing into Manaphy.

Oak's eyes widened in surprise "Amazing. How did this happen?"

"I was experimented on by the leader of Team Rocket. Giovanni." Haley said in her squeaky voice.

"She wants to be normal again." Ash explained. "She wants to find out if there is a cure to this. That's why we came to you for help."

Oak put his hand to his chin in thought. "I properly could help you my dear."

Haley changed back into her human form and gasped. "Really? You would really help me?"

Oak smiled and nodded. "Of course. I never came across this in all my years."

Suddenly they heard a scream coming from outside.

Ash gasped. "What was that?"

"I don't know but I think that we should go and check it out." Haley replied.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Go Vulpix."

"Go Togetic."

"What's going on?" Ash said.

"It's Team Rocket." Misty said. "There attacking us."

Haley gasped. "Team Rocket. No."

"Don't worry Haley we will protect you from them." Ash said.

Team Rocket laughed.

"Come with us Haley and we won't hurt your friends." Jessie said.

"I will never come with you." Haley said as she brought out a poke ball. "Go Luxray."

Before she could do anything Haley changed into Manaphy.

"What?" Ash said. "Haley why did you change?"

Haley's poke balls fell to the ground and Ash went to pick them up. "I don't know. I didn't change on purpose. Ash tell Luxray to use Hyper Beam on Team Rocket."

Ash nodded. "Luxray use Hyper Beam."

"I'm afraid that no one will be using Hyper Beam at this time." Meowth said as he grabbed hold of a remote.

It was then that everyone noticed that there was a huge cage underneath their balloon.

Before Haley could do anything three huge hands came out of nowhere and grabbed hold of her, Luxray, Vulpix and Togetic and put them in the cages.

James laughed. "Thank you very much. We'll be going now."

"No!" Ash said as they flew off. "We have to go after them."

"But how there far away now." Misty said.

Suddenly Misdreavus, Charizard and Gardevoir came out from their poke balls.

"You want to help us search for her."

Misdreavus, Gardevoir and Charizard nodded their heads and went off.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jessie, James and Meowth made camp for the night in the woods.

They had put Haley, Luxray, Vulpix and Togetic in separate cages.

Haley took a deep breathe. 'I need to calm down and change back.'

"Lux Luxray ray lux. Lux lux ray ray." – _Haley you can make a break for it if you really wanted too._

"Tog tic tic togetic tic tog."_ – You have to try to get back to Ash, Misty and Brock._

Haley shook her head. "No I'm not leaving you behind in the hands of Team Rocket."

"Vulpix pul pix pix vul Vulpix." – _It's not us that Team Rocket wants. It's you._

Haley shook her head again. "I don't care. I'm still not going to escape without you. I don't think Ash, Brock and Misty would forgive me if I left you behind."

"Tog tic toge tic tic. Togetic tog tog tic." – _They care about your safety. They could easily get us back._

Haley sighed. "I know."

'Ash please hurry.'

Suddenly she saw a figure in the sky.

She gasped. 'That's Charizard.'

She looked to Team Rocket to see that they were fast asleep and snoring very loudly.

Misdreavus suddenly appeared inside the cage.

Haley gasped quietly as Misdreavus hugged her. "Misdreavus you're here."

"Misdreavus. mis vus drea mis." It said. – _Of course. We came to search for you._

"Is Ash here?"

Misdreavus nodded.

"Haley." Whispered a voice.

Haley turned to see Ash standing behind the cage.

She could see Gardevoir and Charizard standing behind him.

"Ash you came for us."

Ash nodded. "Gardevoir teleport them out of the cage now."

Gardevoir nodded as she teleported them out.

"Now we need to get going." Ash said. "Follow me. Everyone else is at Professor Oak's place waiting for us."

Haley nodded as they ran off.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Were so glad to see that you're alright Haley." Misty said as she hugged Haley tightly when they walked through the door.

Oak nodded. "Yes we thought that we would never find you after Team Rocket made off with you."

Haley smiled. "Thank you." She said as she shivered.

"Do you think you can turn back from your Pokémon form?" Ash asked.

Haley nodded. "Yeah I think so." She replied. "I just need to calm down."

A few seconds later Haley changed back into her human form.

Ash gave her poke balls back to her.

"How did you find me?" Haley asked.

"By using your Pokémon." Ash said. "They were very eager to find you and wouldn't give up."

Haley smiled and looked down at her poke balls. "My Pokémon are very determined and won't give up without a fight. While I was in the cage I could sense Luxray wanting to protect me even though he was locked away as well. That's another thing I get as a Pokémon as well. I can sense what another Pokémon is feeling at times."

Ash nodded. "Yeah I could tell with Gardevoir, Charizard and Misdreavus."

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran to the window and looked outside.

Haley frowned and followed Pikachu.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked as he walked towards the window. "There's a car coming towards the house."

"Who is it?" Brock asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Ash said as he walked out the door with Brock, Misty and Professor Oak following him.

Haley took a deep breath. 'I guess that I should go too and see who this person wants. I hope that it isn't anything bad.'


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As the car parked outside the house Ash, Oak, Misty, Brock ran out with Haley behind them.

Ash gasped as he recognized who the man was as he got out of the car.

"Giovanni."

Haley gasped. "Giovanni. What does he want? He can't still be after me? Can he? And how did he escape from when I froze him the last time we met?"

Everyone stood in front of Haley to protect her.

Giovanni smiled. "I am here for Haley. Hand her over."

"We will never hand her over to you Giovanni." Misty said.

"How are you here Giovanni?" Brock asked. "Haley froze you."

Giovanni continued smiling. "I have my ways getting out of trouble." Giovanni replied. "If you won't hand her over I'll have to take her by force."

Haley took out Gardevoir from her poke ball and turned into Manaphy and said. "You will never have me Giovanni. Ash can you control Gardevoir for me?"

Ash nodded.

"We'll see about that." Giovanni said as he took out three poke ball.

"Go Golem, Machamp and Rhydon."

"Gardevoir gard gar." Gardevoir said to Haley.

Haley gasped. "He is?"

"What did Gardevoir say Haley?" Ash asked.

"Gardevoir says that she can sense what those Pokémon moves are and she says that Giovanni is going to use the move Explode just to get to me." Haley explained. "Gardevoir I want you both to use protect. I will also help you with it."

Gardevoir nodded and with Haley put a shimmering veil around everyone.

Giovanni laughed. "Do you really think that will stop me Haley?"

Haley nodded. "I think so."

Giovanni chuckled. "You think wrong Haley." Giovanni said. "Golem, Machamp and Rhydon use explode."

'There's no way that, that attack can break through our defense.'

The attack broke through the veil and the blast knocked everyone out.

Giovanni chuckled and turned to Golem and Machamp.

"Machamp grab the Gardevoir, Golem grab Haley and then we can be on our way."

Giovanni walked away laughing.

Ash groaned as he woke with Misty, Brock and Professor Oak.

"What happened?" he gasped. "He took Haley. Come on we need to find them. Let's go and get her back."

"Good luck." Professor Oak said as they ran off.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Giovanni threw Haley into a small cage.

Haley slowly woke after a little while.

Giovanni laughed. "It's good to see you again Haley."

Haley said nothing as she looked to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Giovanni said as he smiled. "Having trouble talking are you? That's understandable seeing as though you've been your Pokémon side for at least over an hour. Has it finally taken over?"

"Why do you want me for Giovanni?" Haley asked at last.

"Ah so you can talk."

"Answer my question Giovanni."

"I need you to take over the world." He said. "You're my weapon that I'm going to use."

"I'm never going to help you with that Giovanni."

Giovanni laughed at that. "You won't be able to stop me once your Pokémon takes over. You're going to obey me then. You won't have any choice." Giovanni replied. "And this time your friends won't be here to help you."

Haley shivered. "No."

"You see it's already starting."

'I…. I can't hold on for much longer.' Haley thought as she closed her eyes tightly. 'Please Ash hurry.'

"Give in to your instincts Haley. Let your Pokémon side take over."

When Haley opened her eyes again they had changed into an aquamarine color.

"Manaphy."

Giovanni laughed. "At last." He said. "You're all mine. All mine."

"Mana…."

Ash, Brock and Misty ran into the building a second later and confronted Giovanni.

Giovanni chuckled and turned slightly towards them. "Ah you're just in time."

"Let Haley go." Brock said.

Giovanni shook his head. "You're too late to help Haley now." Giovanni said. "Or should I say Manaphy. She's now under her Pokémon mind."

'No she isn't. His wrong.' Ash thought. 'I can see it in her eyes. She's looking at me with wide eyes.'

'Ash please help me.' A voice said in his mind.

His eyes widened. 'Haley is that you? You're not completely under your Pokémon mind.'

'No but I'm slowly getting there. My eyes have turned into aquamarine to show that I'm getting into my Pokémon mind.' She said. 'I'm projecting my thoughts into your head. I'm only pretending to be fully under my Pokémon mind to fool Giovanni. Help me Ash. Please…..'

'Don't worry. I will. Couldn't you just teleport out?'

'I think that might work.' Haley replied.

Haley teleported out and stood next to Giovanni.

Giovanni chuckled. "You want to finish them Manaphy?"

"Mana." Haley said as she nodded her head.

"Alright use Ice Beam."

Haley froze.

"What's the matter? Use Ice Beam. I order you to use Ice Beam."

Haley turned to Giovanni and smiled.

"It seems your plans have backfired yet again Giovanni." Ash said. "Manaphy use Psychic to put Giovanni in a cage then freeze him and the cage with Ice Beam."

Manaphy nodded and after she put Giovanni into the cage froze him.

"Are you alright Haley?" Ash asked as he walked towards her.

Haley backed away from them.

"What's wrong with her?" Misty asked.

"Manaphy."

"She's under her Pokémon mind now." Brock said. "She doesn't trust us."

Ash stepped towards Manaphy making her take one step back.

"Mana." She said as an ice beam suddenly began to form in front of her.

"Ash look out!" Brock yelled he tackled him to the ground as the ice beam zoomed past them.

"Are you both alright?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. We need to figure out a way for Haley to change back." Ash said.

Pikachu ran in front of Manaphy.

Sparks began to form on its cheeks.

"Pika pika pi Pikachu."

Manaphy tilted her head and frowned. "Manaphy?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pika."

"What are they saying?" Misty asked.

Ash shook his head.

Manaphy looked towards Ash.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said as he nodded his head towards Manaphy.

"Does she understand who we are Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pika."

"Mana….. sh." Manaphy said as she closed her eyes and started trembling. "Sh."

"Haley." Ash said as he slowly walked over to her side and put his hand on her shoulder and said. "You have to calm down."

After a second Haley started calming down and turned back into her human form.

Her eyes changed back from aquamarine to a deep hazel brown.

Haley turned to Ash and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Ash! Thank you for calming me down."

Ash smiled. "We had to try something."

"I'm sorry I attacked you."

"You don't need to apologize for that Haley." Brock said.

"Come on we need to get out of here." Misty said.

Ash nodded as they ran out of the building.

**The next chapter will be the last.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I'm glad to see that you are all alright." Professor Oak said as they walked into his house. "Haley, Ash come with me for a second. I have something to tell you." he walked off into another room.

"Go ahead. We'll wait out here for you." Misty said.

Ash and Haley nodded together and followed after Professor Oak.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us Professor?" Haley asked.

"I think I found a way to turn you back fully into a human." Oak explained.

Haley's eyes widened. "Really?"

Oak nodded. "Yes but you'll need to be your Pokémon side in order to do it."

Haley nodded as she turned into Manaphy.

"Lay down on the table here."

Haley laid on the table.

"I need you to use your Ice Beam to freeze yourself." Professor Oak explained. "It's part of the process. I need electric and fire type Pokémon."

Ash realised Charizard, Luxray, Gardevoir and Infernape as Haley froze herself.

"Alright Ash tell Luxray, Gardevoir and Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on Haley."

"Luxray, Pikachu, Gardevoir use Thunderbolt on Haley. Full power."

"Alright that should be enough. Tell them to use Flamethrower now." Oak said. "It would melt the ice."

"Charizard, Infernape use Flamethrower. Full power."

After Haley was melted smoke went everywhere.

When the smoke cleared Haley was human again.

"Did it work?" Haley asked as she opened her eyes.

"I don't know." Oak replied. "Try turning into a Pokémon."

Haley closed her eyes and focused turning into Manaphy again.

Nothing happened.

She gasped as her eyes flew open. "It worked! Thank you Professor."

Oak smiled. "You're welcome."

"Let's go tell Brock and Misty the good news." Ash said.

"Haley is back to normal again." Ash said to Brock and Misty.

Misty smiled. "That's great Haley."

"Thank you."

"Pikachu."

Haley mouth dropped open.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

Haley looked to Pikachu. "I can still understand them. I can still understand Pokémon"

"How? Your no longer a Pokémon." Misty said. "How can you still understand them?"

She smiled. "I think that understanding Pokémon language is a gift."

Ash nodded. "We all think so."

"At least I'm not changing into a Pokémon again." She turned to Professor Oak. "Thank you for your help."

Professor Oak nodded. "You're welcome."

The end.


End file.
